Telecommunication systems are well known in the art. Heretofore, public carrier telecommunication networks have been of two forms, wired and wireless networks, with the latter being a more modern development. In a wireless network or a cellular network, the wireless network is attached to the wired network for communication therewith. A user in a wireless local cell can communicate with other users outside of that local cell through the user's wireless network, onto the wired network, and then back to the remote wireless network in the remote cell.
Modern voice processing technology has also advanced. Thus, voice signals can now be recorded and retrieved through devices that are sophisticated forms of recording and playback units.
Prior art in these areas can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,607; 4,481,382; 5,075,894; and 5,105,197. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,272, an apparatus which delivers voice messages in non-real time is disclosed. See, for example, Col. 4, lines 40-45. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,576, the reference discloses the storage of information and the forwarding of the information onto a cellular network. See, for example, Col. 4, lines 1-20; Col. 5, lines 1-5; Col. 5, lines 40-50; and Col. 5, lines 65-70.
Heretofore, no telecommunication system has offered the advantages and convenience of a wireless network, permitting the user to roam freely, as well as having the capability of storing and forwarding electrical signals, representative of voice, video, audio data, fax or other forms of information to a user in a wireless network who is mobile, in an efficient manner.